Atlantic Rim United States
thumb|Arus Flag The Atlantic Rim United StatesAlthough "環" means "Ring", the official translation is "Rim" (環大西洋合衆国 Kan Taiseiyō Gasshūkoku lit. Ring Atlantic United States), commonly known by the acronym is one of the worlds 2 superpowers. Its main enemy is the Dorssia Military Pact Federation. History ARUS is a union of many states but it started as a trade agreement called the Transatlantic Treaty Organization. It grew in power as it expanded its trade agreements until it became a full economic and political union. It is one of the two major powers in the True Era, the other being Dorssia. It is sometimes called the "Land of Freedom" and "World Police". It has a aggressive foreign policy of invading smaller countries and annexing them as 'member states' which resulted in some nations to form a military alliance to protect themselves from ARUS this alliance eventually became the Dorssia Military Pact Federation which would become its main rival on the world stage. In T.C. 71 JIOR was invaded by Dorssia and in response ARUS sent a fleet led by Senator Figaro to evacuate JIOR's surviving citizens on their Dyson sphere but their real goal was to get the Valvraves. When Module 77 declared independence as New JIOR ARUS recognized it and tried to protect it but their fleet protecting it got destroyed by the Dorssians. Due to the actions of New JIOR's prime minister, Shoko Sashinami, ARUS was able to bring a resolution to the international congress to condemn Dorssia's invasion of JIOR which was signed by more then 80 other nations besides ARUS. ARUS and its enemy Dorssia are nothing more then puppets for the Magius. But due to the nature of the government there are some who are lesser of puppets to the Magius. This is further reinforced by the fact that the ARUS president turned on the Magius after escaping L-elf's attack, arresting the covert members of the Magius in an attempt to be rid of them. Organization ARUS is made of many member states on the continents bordering the Atlantic Oceans including Canada, Alaska, the 48 Continental USA, all of Latin America and the Caribbean, most of the western European nation states, and in Africa, Algeria, South Africa, and every African nation state between the 2 and west of them. They are represented in a senate of sorts with 5 political parties being the party of liberals, party of independence, party of socialists, party of conservatives and the party of communists. It is led by Jeffery Anderson, who is a human member of the Magius, however he betrayed the Magius by arresting those who weren't members of the Council and those who were members to prevent the Council from further hiding their existence. ARUS Armed Forces Compared to the Dorssian military, ARUS has better technology and greater numbers. Their Air and Space forces make heavy use of highly versatile Splicer Fighters, as seen with the high-mobility Z-Type and the bomber configuration G-Type. Their space warships are based on aircraft carriers, and are armed with at least 4 triple-barrel cannons and a large beam capable of long range fire. The ARUS ground forces consists of infantry with access to flamethrowers and armored vehicles with at least one type APC having Polymer Carbon Cermet Armor. VLCpic-ARUS Armord vehicle.jpg|An ARUS Armored Vehicle VLCpic-ARUS Choppa.jpg|An ARUS Helicopter VLCpic-Arus fleet 1.jpg VLCpic-ARUS fleet 2.jpg VLCpic-ARUS carrier cruiser.jpg|An ARUS space cruiser. VLCpic-ARUS big fish.jpg|An ARUS Flagship VLCpic-Flyboys vs missiles.jpg|ARUS Pilots in a Splicer G VLCpic-Kill L11 with Fire.jpg|ARUS Flamethrower units. Kakumeiki Valvrave map 2213 AD.png|The World Map Of Kakumeiki Valvrave vlcsnap-2014-04-02-21h19m34s29.png|A Dyson Sphere under ARUS' control. References Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Superpower Category:Locations